warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Reward
Challenge Rewards are rewards given for completing randomly generated challenges given to Tenno when they begin a mission. The challenge is displayed briefly above the weapon information in the lower-right corner of the screen at the beginning of a mission. When completed, 500 Affinity is applied to the Warframe. List of Challenges Here is a list of challenges: *'Hacker:' Hack 1 console. **Hacking data terminals does not count towards this challenge. Only terminals that result in a lock out of key areas count. **An easy way to get this is to break reinforced glass then hack a terminal. **A Cipher can be used to make this even easier. *'Head Hunter:' Get 10 headshots. **An enemy must be killed by the headshot for it to count towards this challenge. *'Killer:' Get 30 kills. *'Looter:' Collect 4 energy orbs. **Having no abilities means energy cannot be collected, making this challenge impossible. ***Actually, you can still collect energy until you reach your cap. Dying and being revived resets your energy to the starting value (100). Combining these or having a high energy cap allow you to complete this challenge without ability use. *'Pistol Master:' Get 20 kills with your pistol. *'Power:' Use your first ability 5 times. **There appears to be a hidden level requirement in regards to this challenge. This may be a bug in relation to before update 7 when mods were introduced. If a player's level is too low to get their first ability(in the old system), then it may not count towards this challenge. This is purely speculation. *'Rifleman:' Get 30 rifle kills. ** Kills from any type of primary weapon are counted towards this challenge. *'Speed Kill:' Get 3 kills in 10 seconds. **Timer will start upon the first kill. Any kills within 10 seconds go toward the challenge. If a third kill is not achieved before the 10 seconds are up, the counter will reset to 0. For example: Get 1 kill; timer starts; get another kill (2/3); 10 seconds expires from time of first kill and the counter has reset to 0 kills; get another kill and it will be at 1/3. The second kill from the first timer will not count towards the second timer. *'Stealth:' Get 10 kills on unalerted enemies. ** Unalerted Corpus camera kills are counted toward this challenge. Once a camera has detected a Tenno, it will thereafter be considered "alerted," even if it returns to its normal "scanning" state. *'Style Kill:' Get 5 kills while sliding. **This includes any kills attained with weapons, Warframe abilities or your sentinel *'Swordsman:' Get 10 melee kills. *'Treasure Hunter:' Find 1 artifact module. *'Uber:' Use your 4th warframe ability once. **There appears to be a hidden level requirement in regards to this challenge. This may be a bug in relation to before update 7 when mods were introduced. If a player's level is too low to get their fourth ability(in the old system), then it may not count towards this challenge. This is purely speculation. Notes *The only way to find out what challenge has been assigned if you missed it in the beginning of the mission is to complete all or a portion of the objective. **Specifically: kill quickly(for Speed Kill) with headshots and with each weapon while sliding, break containers and loot everything, use warframe abilities, hack terminals (breach the hull if necessary) and, if it is a Corpus mission, set out to destroy cameras before they notice any Tenno. *Challenge Rewards can sometimes be unobtainable depending on the mission; a player may get a Hacker challenge in an Endless Defense Mission, for example. Category:Mechanics